1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lance for spear fishing having unique features which contribute to the safety and versatility of the lance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been recognized that in order for a lance to provide maximum value in spear fishing, versatility of the lance in its ability to utilize any one of a number of spearheads in order to make the lance useful for the spearing of different fish in different circumstances is a necessity. Furthermore, a construction is necessary whereby the unused spearheads may be stored in a convenient location for use in the event that a change in spearheads becomes desirable. Certain prior art relating to unique features incorporated in lances includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,353,662, issued July 18, 1944, to Goldman, which discloses an implement for use in life rafts. The Goldman device includes a shaft having a paddle at one end and a spearhead, which may be stored interiorly of the shaft, for connection to the opposite end. U.S. Pat. No. 2,442,974, issued June 8, 1948, to Frederiksen, discloses an improved fish spear in which a spearhead is inserted in a tubular shaft. The shaft contains a spring loaded mechanism used to propel the spearhead forwardly upon actuation of a trigger mechanism by the user. U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,362, issued Oct. 17, 1961, to Day, shows a shaft having a multipurpose adapter which permits interchangeable implements to be applied or removed quickly from the shaft. The adapter includes a radially extending spring loaded element which will be biased by its spring into an aperture in the selected implement. U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,460, issued Sept. 29, 1964, to Dees, discloses a fishing device which includes a plurality of implements which are adapted to threadedly engage with a telescoping handle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,678, issued Oct. 23, 1973, to Reaves, teaches the use of a harpoon-flying gaff which has a fish spearing element which slidably engages one end of a handle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,808, issued Oct. 11, 1977, to Crabtree, shows a collapsible fish spear including a number of lengths of hollow rod which are telescopically interlocked to form a single rod. The forward length of rod includes a removable projecting spear unit for spearing fish. At one end of the rod, an elastic loop is secured for propelling the spear through the water to spear fish.